1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unloading apparatus for vacuum electric furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various provisions have heretofore been made for loading and unloading vacuum electric furnaces but these have various shortcomings which delay or prolong the unloading. To our knowledge, none of the prior art devices for unloading include an unloading chamber or compartment in communication with the furnace chamber and into which work pieces are transferred from one or more of a plurality of work advancing conveyors to an elevator platform for elevation for delivery, all under vacuum.